


Last Meal

by IsisKitsune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Hook-Up, Light Angst, M/M, One Night Stands, Pick-Up Lines, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Castiel was at a bar, waiting out a meeting with the Winchesters. He expected them to be there already but then he'd received a call from Dean saying that 'Baby' had the flu and that they needed another day to get there. He intended to just fly over to meet them but Dean had insisted to just wait it out “Enjoy yourself for the night Cas, we're heading that way anyway.”





	Last Meal

Castiel was at a bar, waiting out a meeting with the Winchesters. He expected them to be there already but then he'd received a call from Dean saying that 'Baby' had the flu and that they needed another day to get there. He intended to just fly over to meet them but Dean had insisted to just wait it out “Enjoy yourself for the night Cas, we're heading that way anyway.”

Castiel was use to being clipped, fallen, he'd even gotten use to having his grace back even though it was still pinched compared to its pure form but he wasn't use to 'relaxing'. He never could get that. He always seemed to run himself until he was too exhausted to do much more than keep himself safe before passing out, unable to keep himself awake any longer. He had glared at nothing until the bartender had set a beer in front of him, making him blink, “From your friend over at the end of the bar.”

Castiel could instantly tell what had sent him the beer and he glared at the male form now walking toward him. “Look, I know, I know, you don't know me and my kind aren't the best things in the world when it comes to the whole consent thing but here's the deal- I can see you a mile away and you look delicious. I'd love to at least get a hit of that even if it just ends up with me blowing you in the bathroom.”

“Incubus,” Castiel growled as he eyed the drink. “Why would you approach me before I had the drink?”

“So you know this isn't me trying to roofy you, this is me being open and honest. And I'm serious about the blowing you thing, just, for the record.”

Castiel nudged the drink toward the incubus currently leaning on the bar next to him, “So, you just decided to approach something that could destroy you instantly?”

“Yeah, well, I might not be human but, hey we can't help what we were born as right?”

“No I suppose we can't,” Castiel's lip twitched when he saw the incubus down most of the beer and signal the bartender to get another.

“So, any chance in hell I can get a lick of that or am I wasting my time and probably my life here?”

“How do you intend to feed from something that's not human?”

Castiel eyed the hand settled on his shoulder, “It's about the act, not the body. Hell, I had this chick- She was sweet and all I had to do was get off to feed off her, she had such a thing for watching men get off it just, damn I miss her. Too bad she chose to get married, they aren't in an open relationship so I booked. I may be a sex demon but I ain't no monster.”

“How do you intend to survive?”

That put a pause in the conversation as the incubus took another long swig, “Honestly? Don't know or care. You look delicious and you have a vibe about you like you need a hell of a lay.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, “You sound like Dean.”

The incubus snorted and smirked, “You can call me whatever you want.”

“You look nothing like him.”

The incubus blinked and sat with his jaw slack before he shook his head, “Right, right you're not seeing my flesh, just, whatever the hell it is I got instead of a soul.”

“Incubi have souls, they just tend to corrupt and wither over time, becoming demonic due to their hunger.”

“Huh, I have a soul? Who woulda thought that,” Castiel smiled at the look on his companion's face, that awestruck/thoughtful gaze.

“About that feeding.”

Green eyes blinked over toward Castiel with such surprise it made the angel grin, “Really? You're not just yankin my leash here right?”

“You're not wearing a leash...”

Castiel blinked at the hand patting his arm, making him frown at the reminder of Dean as his companion bounced off the stool, “One last hurrah, your place or mine?”

“I don't even know your name.”

“I don't know yours either. Is it that important?”

“Castiel,” the angel replied automatically as he caught sight of the leather coat being pulled over broad shoulders, just realizing his companion was taller.

“Well Cas, your place or mine?”

Castiel blinked at those green eyes and that smirk as he shuffled after his companion, “I don't have a 'place'.”

“No problem, we'll get a hotel room.”

“I don't have any money.”

“Cas, you're dinner, I'll happily pay for my dinner.”

“You still haven't told me your name.”

“I already told you, you can call me Dean if you want, I don't care. Not that it will really matter.”

“Dean,” Castiel tried as the incubus turned back to wink at him with those green eyes and that confident smirk, some how it fit and the angel couldn't explain how. “Alright, Dean.”

 

 


End file.
